


Usurper

by Aluukin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluukin/pseuds/Aluukin
Summary: Des amant-e-s et de enfants. Ou comment Zeus n'a pas engendré sa fameuse et fabuleuse descendance. Ou comment Rampa l'a fait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une première publication pour moi ! Il peut rester quelques fautes dans ce texte, et je m'en excuse par avance. Je n'ai pas non plus été très historiquement ou mythologiquement précise, mais le monde de GO n'a que six mille ans, à ce compte là, je me suis autorisé ces quelques imprécisions. N’hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire ^^  
> Bonne lecture !

La Grèce était déjà puissante au sixième siècle avant la naissance de Jésus.  
Rampa avait quitté l’Afrique et le croissant fertile pour s’installer, après avoir fait un tour par l’inde, dans cette toute nouvelle civilisation.  
Il aimait beaucoup cette terre, péninsule aux bord déchiquetés. Il avait décidé de prendre en main la création des légendes du pays.  
Le polythéisme était son plus récent coup d’éclat aux Enfers, et c’était une idée qui avait du succès autant En Bas que sur la Terre. Et qui agaçait énormément le Paradis qui peinait à enraciner dans les esprits humains l’idée plus abstraite d’un Dieu unique, sans corps et omniscient.  
La frêle population dispersée, qui sortait à peine de la préhistoire, forte de l’écriture, s’était emparé des légendes pour expliquer le monde, mais continuait à les transmettre oralement. 

Une des choses que Rampa préférait dans la civilisation grecque et ces légendes, c’était que malgré les nombreuses variantes locales du même mythe, leur dénominateur commun n’était toujours que quelques personnages forts, comme les douze dieux de l’Olympe, et l’aspect sale, très sale et sacrilège des histoires sacrés.  
Lui même n’aurait jamais osé, pour relater la création du monde, dessiner un arbre généalogique aussi tordu que cette vigne mythologique.

(La vigne et le vin gonflé du soleil de la méditerranée était une des meilleurs chose que Rampa avait expérimenté depuis son arrivée sur la Terre.)

Il n’avait même pas eu besoin d’y mettre la patte, les humains s’en étaient chargés tout seuls ! Son avenir s’avérait radieux, fait de sieste au soleil et de rapports aux Enfers bien remplis, sans effort de sa part.  
Mais Rampa aimait son métier, et il souhaitait apporter sa pierre à l’édifice qui aurait donné des vomissement d’une inquiétante couleur de sang aigre aux meilleurs architectes, et attiré les pire bestioles de l’univers hors de leur grottes, tout en Bas.  
Surtout si un travail bien fait signifiait usurper la place d’un dieu important et profiter de la chair de belles mortelles. 

Il se souvenait assez bien. Une des première fois ou il avait fait ça, il l’avait fait autant pour l‘idée d’agacer les anges que une pour une très jolie brune, très amoureuse de son mari. 

Alcème était la plus belle jeune femme à des kilomètres de rayons, et elle était éperdument amoureuse de son mari, ou au moins de l’idée de vertu qu’on lui avait inculqué.  
Alors, à l’aide d’un jeune esclave nommé Sosie, il s’était procuré un portrait du mari. Puis il avait fouillé dans les souvenirs de l’esclave, les grecs ayant une tendance certaine à manquer de fidélité dans leur représentions graphiques (Mais il demandait plus que ce que l’on peut humainement faire sur une petit médaillon en céramique, pour être juste avec l’artisan qui avait réalisé le dessin.). Mais il était sur ce coup là aussi : il recommandait la pose et l’étude de nus, et la dissection, parce que ça énervait les agents du paradis. Et aussi un peu par amour de l’art. 

Il avait donc récupéré dans l’esprit de Sosie l’image de l’époux d’Alcème, avait attendu un soir de bataille. (Il avait crié quelque chose depuis les remparts de cette ville en direction de la petite tache pale de l’enceinte de la ville voisine. Ils avaient assumés que c’était une insulte et avait sauté sur l’occasion de sortir leurs lames et leurs cnémides.)  
C’en était presque écurant, à quel point c’était facile de déclencher un conflit entre deux villes voisines. Un jour, il allait essayer pour des motifs encore plus ténus, comme une belle nana, ou un simple fruit, mettons une pomme, par sentimentalisme.) 

Il avait choisit un soir doux, à la brise légère et agréable pour son forfait. Alcème avait passé ses mains autour de son cou, et l’avait attiré dans sa couche.  
Et pour quelqu’un n’ayant eu a priori qu’un partenaire, elle avait en quelque sorte son respect. Elle l’avait à coup sur pour son enthousiasme. 

Il ne lui avait révélé qu’à la fin d’une nuit fructueuse la supercherie, en révélant ses pupilles percées nimbées par un voile de lumière.  
Alors que son mari catastrophé et fourbu entrait dans la pièce, il avait fait un clin d’œil avait disparu dans un éclair. 

Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de revenir, un peu avant neuf mois plus tard.  
Il avait fait nommer l’enfant Heracles, et c’était assuré personnellement qu’a défaut d’une Héra imaginaire, il reste à l’écart du Paradis et de l’Enfer. (ou plutôt des Enfers) Il avait presque réussi. (Ou plutôt, il aurait réussi si un ange n’était pas passé dans la chambre du gamin pile pendant l’année ou il avait du s’absenter. Pour le travail. C’était pas de chance quand même ! C’était peut être même plus qu’un an, s’il devait être honnête avec lui même, mais en temps que démon, il devait, fort heureusement, n’être honnête avec personne. Donc oui, sa surveillance n’avait as été des plus attentive, mais un an, ce n’était rien, vraiment, et puis il fallait les laisser grandir ces nourrissons ! Pas les étouffer ! Et puis il avait survécu, donc tout allait bien.)  
Il l’avait observé, distant, être élevé par le mari légitime d’Alcème, puis par un centaure, Chiron, et enfin, après une longue vie pleine d’exploits, rejoindre sa femme Déjanire en Haut.  
Il était d’une façon étrange plutôt content. Son enfant avait fait de grandes choses.  
Pas des choses bonnes, de grandes choses. 

Héracles était l’enfant de la démesure. 

 

La plus étrange des séductions qu’il n’avait jamais mené restait cette très étrange expérience avec Danaé. Il s’était transformé en pluie d’or. 

La chambre de Danaé était close de mur, nue et sans fenêtre. Il y avait juste un grande lit et une table avec un broc d’eau et une corbeilles de fruits murs à en éclater.  
Comme Danaé elle même, fit avec joie une part grivoise de lui même, avant de choisir quel stratagème il allait utiliser. 

Ne sachant comment séduire la jeune jeune enfermée, il commença à visiter ses rêves. Ils étaient bien plus étranges, fou et bizarrement séduisant qu’une simple pluie d’or, mais il en ressortait toujours la même idée : un plaisir impalpable, immatériel et de l’autre coté, une avidité et un orgueil tranchant avec la pureté de la jeune vierge. 

Il s’était infiltré par les moindre interstice de la pièce, et il avait coulé, roulé délicatement sur la peau ambré fraîche puis brûlante de Danaé. 

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment un fils avait pu naître de cette union, cette fois, mais il était tout de même plutôt heureux, même si l’enfant avait plutôt hérité de sa mère, dans ses passions et ses affections.  
Persée aimait Pégase, une créature magnifique et intelligente. Mais c’était un cheval avec des ailes. Un cheval avec des ailes. Lui même n’aurait pas pu trouver ce genre d’idée, et il était incarnation même de la tentation.  
Pour la première fois (mais pas la dernière) il se sentit fatigué. Fatigué et dépassé par l’humanité dans son propre domaine. 

 

Il y avait la mémorable fois ou il s’était transformé en aigle. Mais cette fois ci - à son soulagement, car il commençait à en avoir marre des aventures relevant plus de la biologie que de l’érotisme - ça ne lui servit que pour emporter sa proie loin de la civilisation, sur une montagne escarpée à l’air frais et au rochers aigus mais discrets.  
Il n’était cependant pas resté humain pendant tout le temps qu’avait duré son escapade avec Ganymède. Il avait aussi reprit sa forme originelle, de serpent. Son amant avait du en garder un meilleur souvenir qui lui, même si l’expérience avait était plutôt intéressante.  
Bizarrement intime, mais intéressante.

Bien sur, aucun enfants hybrides n’était venu de cette union. Il le regretta, mais il veilla sur Ganymède jusqu’à la fin de sa vie. 

 

Il ne s’en aperçu pas tout de suite, à cause de toute cette histoire avec Ganymède, mais les autorités du Paradis essayaient de limiter la naissance d’hybrides de filiation angélique.  
Mais les Enfers n’avaient rien dit, pas un signe, pas une augure, pas un vol d’oiseau. Il en avait déduit qu’il n’y avait pas de problème et il s’était manifesté avec une généreuse gerbe d’éclairs dans la chambre de Semelée. 

La jeune fille avait été impressionnée, puis effrayée. Il savait qu’elle n’aurait rien refusé à son dieu, mais il passa quand même la première soirée à la cajoler et à la rassurer. Il était la tentation, il ramassait ses fruits tombés de leurs plein gré, mais il ne dérobait rien. 

Et Semélée n’était pas comme Alcème, qu’il avait trompé avec un stratagème grossier, ou Danaé, seule dans sa tour de pierre, plongé dans une extase presque mystique, ou bien encore Ganymède, qui était aussi un fier guerrier.  
Semélée était douce et pure et jeune et vive, et elle vivait entouré de parents aimants et de ses frères et sœurs.  
Semelée était jolie et pieuse, mais elle était aussi savante. Elle savait parler, danser et jouer de la musique. 

Il avait aim- apprécié quelque chose chez chacun de ses amants et amantes. Chez Semélé, c’était sa conversation si humaine et raffinée.  
Le temps sauvage des héros et des néphilims, êtres ni humains ni angélique, monstrueux ou lumineux touchait à sa fin.  
Les rivages déchiquetés des îles grecques étaient balisés, navigables. Les bruyères et es steppes commençaient à reculer sous la faux et le la charrue des hommes. 

Semelée s’était donné à lui plusieurs fois, mais certaines soirées elle refusait, et elle l’interrogeait sur l’Olympe, et elle lui parlait de ce qu’elle avait lu.  
Elle avait une voix claire, faite pour réciter de la poésie comme pour gémir. 

Il avait toujours pensé que cette invention des Cieux pour civiliser les hommes, pour fixer le monde dans des mot était ennuyeuse et plate, mais Semelé lui parlait d’amour et de bataille, et de farces scabreuses et de mots tordus et déformés pour la beauté des sons, et pour le rire. 

Elle était tombé enceinte depuis quelques mois quand les Enfers annoncèrent à leur tour qu’il ne voulait plus voir d’hybrides fouler la surface de cette terre. 

Rampa resta auprès de son amante, un peu inquiet mais tout semblait bien se passer. 

Un jour, elle lui demanda une preuve, une garantie qu’elle était protégée. Une nourrice lui avait mis dans la tête qu’elle devait vérifier sa vraie nature. Il s’était dis plus tard que c’était de sa faute, mais il n’avait jamais pu la retrouver. 

Il accéda à sa demande et s’éloigna un peu du lit, se demandant quel tour il allait bien pouvoir lui jouer pour la convaincre.  
Il ferma ses paupière, pour réfléchir.  
Il regretta toujours d’avoir fait ça. Il aurait voulut agir, ou voir au moins, sa malheureuse amante jusqu’à la fin. 

Mais sa peau brûlait affreusement, et ses paupières semblait presque collés. Le sang dans les yeux l’aveuglait.  
Il s’effondra à terre. Le hurlement horrible de Semelé était mélangé à l’aura angélique atroce lumineuse, insupportable.  
Il finit par, comme lui avait demandé l’humaine, reprendre sa forme d’origine, et se cacha en sifflant sous le lit. 

La lumière divine partit comme elle était arrivée. 

Il était immobile sous le lit, étourdi quand le bruit commença à l’environner.  
On dit que les serpents ne sont pas sensible au bruit, mais aux vibrations. Mais Rampa n’était pas un serpent ordinaire.  
C’était comme une pluie.  
Il rampa hors de sa cachette, s’attendant à se faire poignarder sur le champs par une lame angélique, mais rien ne se passa.  
Il se retransforma et l’odeur l’assailli.  
L’enfer et ses tortures ne pouvait même pas le préparer à quelque chose comme ça, parce que l’odorat était un sens très humain, et terrible.  
Il déchira ses paupière collé en forçant, en tirant pour les ouvrir, elles avaient comme fondues sur ses globes oculaires. 

Il se retourna. Il sait ce qu’il allait trouver, mais il n’en restant pas moins horrifié. 

Semélé était étendue sur sa couche, lascive comme à son habitude, mais ses yeux était dévastés, affreusement brûlés et sa gorge était ouverte, brillante. Ses drap était rouges. 

Il tituba jusqu’à elle et s’effondra dans son giron, à genou. Il rapprocha les deux bord de la plaie béante à son cou, mais elle ne se ressoudèrent pas, pas plus que ses yeux noircit ne retrouvèrent leur couleur claire. Il souffla délicatement dans sa bouche pour essayer de rappeler son âme mais rien ne vint.  
L’esprit vif et raffiné de Semelée n’était nul par en vue, ni aux Enfers ni aux Cieux, ni même dans les limbes.

Le sel de ses larme brûlait les bords abîmés de ses paupières. 

Il réalisa aussi qu’une âme s’accrochait encore, paniqué et minuscule.  
L’enfant.

Il dégaina son poignard, et ouvrit délicatement le ventre de sa maîtresse.  
L’enfant était minuscule. Pas encore tout à fait formé, même si on distinguait déjà comment il serait plus tard : humain avec deux bras, eux jambes et une tête. Mais il était aussi de filiation angélique, et il s’accrochait à ce monde. 

Rampa grogna. Il se fit pousser une structure qui pourrait garder l’enfant en vie dans sa cuisse, et s’enfuit loin, loin d’ici avec des coup d’ailes pénible. 

Il s’effondra finalement sur une colline distante de quelque kilomètre, et ferma ses yeux.

Il se réveilla quelques jours après, fourbu, la peau douloureuse et la cuisse gonflée et palpitante. 

De mémoire d’un ancien corps féminin, il se construit un vrai utérus fonctionnel, susceptible d’accueillir et de faire grandir l’enfant pendant les quelques mois qui allait assurer sa survie jusqu’à son terme.  
La dépense d’énergie le fit rebasculer dans l’inconscience, et s’était pour le mieux parce qu’il avait mal.

Quand il se réveilla pour la troisième fois, il faisait nuit et froid. Il se sentait mieux, mais il trônait au centre d’un amas dégouttant de chair et de fluides nauséabonds. 

Il s’éloigna, traînant derrière lui sa jambe inutile, alourdie par l’enfant.  
Il passa quelques mois seul, en se nourrissant de choses qu’il manifestait directement dans la réalité.  
Il en profita aussi pour rattraper ses connaissances en poésie, art qu’il avait négligé avant Sémélée. 

L’enfant perça la peau neufs mois plus tard comme un papillon aurait pu déchirer sa chrysalide. 

Il fit cicatriser sa jambe, et redescendit jusqu’à la ville. Il passa devant la villa de Cadmos, mais une brise de vent angélique le dissuada d’y laisser l’enfant. 

(Il ne put passer devant Cadmos et Harmonie, injustement destinés au Enfers pour avoir donné naissance à leur fille, sans éprouver un puissant regret. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les frères et sœurs de sa pauvre amante, mais il pouvait donner la paix à ses parents.  
Il les expédia sur une île sauvage et déserte, et pour les dissimuler au regard des instances du Ciel et des Enfers, il les transforma en moins qu’un homme, en simple serpents, mais la légende racontait qu’ils furent heureux tout le reste de leur vie.) 

Il laissa finalement le nourrisson chez un vigneron, à la campagne et ouvrit ses ailes vers la perse. 

Il ne veilla pas sur cet enfant là, mais avec ses grands pouvoirs et ses souvenirs étrangement précis qu’il noyait dans le vin et son ivresse, Dionysos, le dernier des hybrides des anges et des humains lui aurait sans doute beaucoup plus. 

Après la grande guerre de Troie, presque tout les héros était morts.  
Il n’avait jamais pensé que l’histoire de la pomme aurait pu chambouler autant le monde.  
Mais, au fil de l’histoire, il y avait réfléchi.  
Les grecs et les troyens ne s’étaient pas détruit pour cette femme, Hélène, fille d’un ange, mais simplement parce qu’il ne pouvait plus se supporter. 

Il s’était exilé encore plus loin cette fois ci, jusqu’à des civilisations de l’autre coté de l’océan, des territoires dont les grecque n’avait même pas idée de l’existence. 

Il y retrouva nettement moins d’ange, n’y laissa aucune descendance, et s’y amusa à nouveau à se faire passer pour un dieu.  
Un certain Quetzalcóatl, grand serpent à plume.


End file.
